England's having an off day
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: England, Japan and America (with France too, sorta) go out a spectical, though America's keeping what the spectical is a secret. But it involves England getting into a really STRANGE mix-up. Read to find out! Rated T for cursing.


**Hey-o! This is going to be awesome, right England? **

**England:... Not unless you tell me what it is...**

**Not a chance. Anyhow, enjoy! **

* * *

"Alfred, would you just tell us where the hell we're going?!" England demanded; America laughed. "Nope! I don't want any spoilers dude!" The American laughed obnoxiously; England pinched the bridge of his nose. America frowned. "Dude, I don't think wearing that shirt is a good idea..." America murmured; England frowned at looked at his tee-shirt. It was a simple white tee-shirt with a pair of jeans being held up by a brown leather belt. "What's wrong with what I've got on now?" England demanded; America frowned. "I suppose there shouldn't be a problem..." He murmured; England facepalmed. Would the stupid Yankee just tell him where they were going?! Japan looked worried. "Should I change as well Alfred-kun? I have no knowledge of where we are going and I am interested in our destination also." America pat his shoulder, almost knocking the small Japanese man down.

"It's all right Kiku! Whacha got on is fine!" America laughed; England scowled. "Can we just go?!" He demanded; the three of them went to the American's car and the Brit froze. "You didn't tell me he'd be here!" England said accusingly pointing to the Frenchman in the back seat. America laighed and England begrudgingly got into the back seat with the bearded bastard.

Throughout the entirety of the car ride, France was making sexual passes at England and when the car stopped and America gave the okay, England bolted from the confinments of the hot and sticky (no, not that kind of sticky, you perverts) car. America called out to him as he ran into the safety of the public's eye. "Don't stray too far, the show's gonna start! Meet back here if you're still interested, dude!" England shot him a thumbs up as he disappeared into the crowd.

England mingled in with the others and saw a lot of girls trying to flirt with him. England, not used to being flirted with, was surprised. One woman flounced around her cleavage at him. "Hey there cutie~" She purred; England blushed and backed away. The intercom echoed through the open aired crowd. "The show is about to start!" Suddenly everyone rushed around him, England was suddenly hoisted away by a man saying "C'mon then, let's go!" England was pushed into a crowd of women in white tee-shirts. What the-?!

America's voice rang out. "Oh no! Artie! He's going to be killed in there!" If you thought England was confused before, just wait. A large wave of water hit England, drenching him to the bone. A woman walked up, smirked with a miscivous look and slapped a blue ribbon onto his chest. She held up his arm high and yelled. "Ladies and Gents, I think we gotta winner here!" Cheers roared and England was still confused as hell. America's laughed was heard through the din. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God! My sides! There aching!" England pushed his soaking hair out his face. "What? What's happening? What?" His voice was getting progressively higher with each question; the woman pushed a microphone to his face. "What's your name, buddy?" She asked; England was dazed and replied. "Uh... Arthur. What just happened?" Photos were being snapped and the flash hurt England's eyes.

He had to get out of there! When England made it back to the others, America was still laughing, Japan was even surpressing a smile. England kept getting handed phone numbers from both genders, he had gotten so many "Call me"s it wasn't even funny. France was cracking up and whipping away tears, _"Oh mon Dieu!_ Zat waz too funny! _Angelterre_ won zat!" France laughed; England was handed a little gold statue with the words "_Arthur Kirkland"_ engraved onto it. He was still unsure of what the fuck had happened! "Can someone explain to me what the bloody Hell just happened?!" Everyone was cracking up too hard to say anything.

* * *

Sealand and Ireland sat, waiting until England arrived. Ireland wasn't very good company in Sealand's eyes because of how… well, she was a girl and even Sealand knew better than to fight with a grown woman. Jerkland suddenly burst through the door dripping wet with a blue ribbon and a little gold trophey under his arm. "Arthur! What happened?!" Ireland gasped; when Jerkland passed she added. "You're soaked! Good God, why are so wet?!" Jerkland handed her the trophey and took off his shirt and handed her that too. "I don't want to talk about it. If you need me, I'll be taking a nice hot shower and going to bed." He snapped and disappeared up the steps.

Ireland looked at the trophey and suddenly snorted. She burst into laughter. "What's so funny, Catherine?" Sealand asked eagerly. Ireland shook her head. "It's best you didn't know, Peter!" She giggled.

* * *

England sat in his kitchen when Ireland tossed him the paper with a joking smile. In bold letters it read:

_BRIT WINS WET TEE CONTEST_

It had the picture of England soaking wet and confused standing on stage with the ribbon and trophey. With a whole damn artical on the event; at least they knew it was a misunderstanding.

England groaned. Ireland snickered. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's all muscle." She said with a wink. The trophey was placed on the mantle and his blue ribbon was framed for all to see.

He was never going to live this down, was he?

* * *

**Bwhahahahaha! That was great!**

**England: No! It wasn't! That was embaressing!**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review for me, will ya?**


End file.
